1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sheet separating mechanism, more particularly, to a sheet separating mechanism capable of separating the sheet stuck with the heating roller to prevent the sheet from being involved into the production apparatus, resulting in failure of the production apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toner heating technology is a technology of melting coatings, such as toner or printing ink, to attach on the surface of a media by high temperature and high pressure, and can be applied on printing process of business machine and the transferring process for cloth pattern. However, the printed media frequently becomes curl or is stuck with the heating or pressurizing device during heating and pressurization, so subsequent processes will be affected or jam happens in the channel of the production apparatus. This problem makes inconvenience in use of printer.
What is need is a sheet separating mechanism capable of improving defects of prior art and promoting industrial applicability.